Aht Urhgan Mission 15: The Black Coffin
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| Walkthrough Aht Urghan Whitegate * Go to the Chamber of Passage (K/L-7/8) and take the Runic Portal to Dvucca Isle Staging Point Caedarva Mire (Map 2) * From the Dvucca Isle Staging Point (I-9) travel west to (G-9) where you will find the Arrapago Reef entrance #3. Arrapago Reef (Map 5) * You will zone in at (H-10) * Travel North to (H-8) where you will find the "Cutter" on the Western shoreline (see The Cutter map) * Approach the Cutter for a initial cutscene; don't worry, you will not trigger the fight at this time. Battlefield The Ashu Talif: * Uncapped, 6 characters allowed, doubledark weathercondition * "Cutter" is the entrance to the BCNM. * This fight is similar to an Assault mission: all buffs (except food) will be removed upon entering. As soon as one person enters the BC, the entire party will be teleported inside the BC automatically provided that they are in close proximity to the BC entrance. Part One: * Five Fomors will attack: Two RNG, Two RDM, and One COR. ** They use all standard Fomor moves. ** They can be slept with Sleepga (Elemental Seal is recommended; however, it is not required). ** Lullaby seems to get resisted. * NPC Gessho (Yagudo) will assist you during the fight. ** He spends most of his time casting Elemental and Enfeebling Ninjutsu. ** He can be the target of Cure spells and any enhancing magic that can be cast outside of the party (eg. Haste). ** Although he has a ton of HP and can generally take care of himself, you may want to consider assisting him to choose the targets. * The battle will start when you engage the monsters so there is time to buff; however, Gessho will get impatient and start attacking after approximately 5 minutes, so the time window to buff is small. Part Two: * After the initial five Fomor are defeated, another set will respawn, this time as two RNG, one RDM, and one COR. ** The Ashu Talif Captain will spawn instead of the 2nd RDM. ** He can use a powerful weaponskill called Vulcan Shot which does about 700 AoE damage around his target. ** Getting him down to 20% HP will result in victory. * The Fomors are fairly low level, perhaps around 60. The Captain is significantly higher, perhaps 70. Level 75 melees will have capped accuracy without sushi. * After the fight, you are automatically dropped in Nashmau. Note: if you've already completed the mission and are doing it again to assist others, you will be left on the dock by "The Cutter" after the fight. Aht Urghan Whitegate * Return to Salaheem's Sentinels. ** Talk to Naja Salaheem to trigger the cutscene for Mission 16. ---- Suggestions * If you have a BLM in your party, save Elemental Seal Sleepga II for when the captain comes out. This will make things a lot easier. ** Alternatively, use it at the beginning, then kite the last mob of the first round until Elemental Seal is ready again. ** Also, a well-off white mage can ES Sleepga the mobs if they wake up early. * Save 2hr's for when the captain comes out. This will again ensure the fight goes smoothly. * Most level 70+ players should be able to solo one of the Crew with no trouble. Important Notes * In order to enter the battlefield again, either because you didn't win the first time or to assist others, you'll need another Ephramadian gold coin key item. ** Return to Caedarva Mire (E-10) and click on Jazaraat's Headstone again for a new coin. You don't have to fight him again. Game Description :;Mission Orders: A mercenary colleague has reported feeling an ominous presence to the west of Dvucca Isle...